Lets Go Live Together Forever Shawn Micheals
by Rkox
Summary: A Cute little oneshot about the night Shawn Micheals left wwe forever.


**A/U  
Id like to clear up firstly all my work has been posted on my quizilla account and MUCH more of it. also Rkox.**

Also. i wrote this because on the night hbk left, i sobbed my heart out. truely i did.  
but when i seen him hug rebecca(his wife) i understood why he left.  
So i thought i'd document that moment in time by writing a oneshot to the forever amazing.  
Shawn micheals.

Disclaimer. I own none of the wwe stars mentioned.  
that makes me sad.

Last night had been hard, I don't know how on earth I let him go out there & lose that match, story lined or not.  
& after that his best friend was out there giving his speech to the world about Shawn. I wasn't sure I'd be able to let Shawn walk out later and do the same. I was sitting in the main men's locker room, let's be honest I shouldn't be in here I'm a girl but tonight no one seemed to care.  
I watched Paul on the T.V

_"Its kind of a… surreal night … end of an era you know what I mean?"_ I let some tears fall lose I knew _exactly _what he meant.  
_"I just I never uhh.. I never thought it would end this way for Shawn_" he paused again & I only just noticed the silence in the locker-room everyone had stopped what they were doing to see Paul say his onscreen farewell.  
_"I knew man I knew he could beat him.. I didn't I didn't think it would happen this way you know"_ I glanced up at Shawn and he was smiling at the TV with tears in his eyes. I knew he'd miss Paul the most out of ANYONE in here.  
_"but its uh it's the end of an era & uh it seems like just yesterday for me its been like 16 years or whatever but it seems like just yesterday for me that im walking in the door of the wee & im looking across at Shawn Michaels in his farmer overalls with no shirt on & his jeans tucked into his boots & his gold nugget jewelry & his bad mullet haircut"_ we all laughed then as more tears leaked from friends eyes.  
Paul rubbed his eyes before talking again _"man, but we took on the world didn't we bud?"_ the crowd went insane and Shawn let out a chocked sob chuckling lightly nodding with a sigh muttered  
_"Yeah we did_" I could see on his face the memory's they shared flooding him.  
_"A lotta times all we had was each other"_ Shawn smiled gratefully at the T.V. I wanted to go stand by him but I knew this was something he had to do alone, "_but we took on the world! We fought everybody, we fought side by side, back to back sometimes face to face but we've always fought for each other and with each other"_ at this moment onscreen I could tell that Paul's memory's went just in ring he was talking about.  
_"was always this_" Shawn held up his and at the exact same time Shawn done it to & I giggled at them both, _"and when that was gone it was me & Shawn & uh"_ words seemed to fail Paul at this moment.  
_"& there was nothing tighter than it man & if this is it man then I just wanted to come out here before everythin-"_ Paul chocked up and more tears slid from my eyes,  
"COME ON PAUL!" I shouted at the T.V.  
_"Before uh…"_ the crowd started to chant HBK, Shawn turned to me,  
"I think I'll miss that" I smiled at him and he turned back to the T.V  
Hunter took it all in looking around the crowd, this wasn't staged this was all real coming straight from the big softies heart. He'd been asking me all day what could make it better for Shawn just trying to give him the best send off possible.  
"_Before everything else started tonight & uh all that happens" he referred to the fans still chanting, "just wanted to come out & say that there's something I've always wanted to say to Shawn & I've never said it but I wanna say it now in front of the whole world_-" at this exact moment Sheamus ran out as scripted and hit him over the back (shots to the head had been banned a few weeks before) and that's were Paul's Farewell stopped at least onscreen anyway.  
"& we thought Randy would be the most hated man forever" I noted and Randy pushed me lightly,  
"Actually they're thinking of making me face again so" he stuck his tongue out and I rolled my eyes,  
"You were a good face, running around beating those to idiots up" I nodded at Paul who was just walking back in, I stood to hug him.  
Shawn turned to him, "Awh you big softie you shouldn't have" Shawn hugged him while I still was squashing me in-between the two of them.  
Paul laughed pulled us tighter against him, "Don't be stupid Shawn I had to" Sheamus walked in after that,  
"Your gonna be forever hated" Randy laughed and Sheamus shrugged,  
"Was a good upset though right?" him and Randy laughed and I sat back down again,  
"Hey girl I'ma go get changed okay? I'll see you after my speech okay?" he said and I nodded hugging him. The rest of the show seemed to fly by but after that, the only thing I was aware of was the tense atmosphere everytime Shawn was mentioned.  
And then it was time.  
I watched him make his way down the ramp and I along with a few others made our way to the entrance to watch it, I knew he'd need me once he got back & like always I'd be waiting.  
He climbed into the ring as the chants of HBK started up once again, he showboated a little & then taker's theme started and he went out and tipped his hat to Shawn & then I was off crying again, Paul soothingly rubbed my back.  
I seen Shawn rub his nose & I knew he'd started to tear up again  
I longed to run out there and hold him, tell him everything was okay but I stayed where I was, I knew this was something he had to do alone. I comforted myself with knowing that after this he'd never spend another moment alone again.  
A few more people hugged me, as I sobbed watched him make his speech.  
"_You know I don't really know what it is I'm gonna say to you tonight um… I uh_…" the crowd started to chant please don't go and I chuckled,  
"he should listen to them" I mumbled and Paul pulled me in for a one armed hug,  
"_you know when I was 19 years old I started doing this stuff_"  
"LONG time ago, old timer" Paul muttered and I couldn't help but laugh.  
_"& uh at 23 I started coming into each & everyone of your homes every week & the idea the idea of now being 44"  
_  
"Is depressing for you right?" Paul giggled into my ear and I giggled with him.  
_"& I dunno uh not coming into your homes in that TV set every week is uh is gonna be a little tough to get used to um…"_ the crowd started to chant thank you Shawn and I smiled when I seen him tear up again, I knew how much his fan base meant to him; **the world.**  
_"You know something I appreciate the thank you but I have to tell you something I have to thank you because"_ the camera closed up onto him & I seen a single tear roll down his face & a lump caught in my throat as I started to sob silently once again,  
"_You may not all understand this but for the longest time this ring and all of you was the only thing I had in my life it was the only place was the only place that I ever felt good about me & night in & night out you guys where the only ones in the world that ever made me like me &"_ the crowd started to cheer even louder showing that there support still stood for Shawn.  
"_you know I would I would like to… you know there's so many people I'd like to thank but I'm so afraid of doing that for fear that I'm going to forget somebody but I'm just gonna there's one guy you know Hunter"_ I heard him sob beside me and I hugged him tighter, & the world started to cheer showing they're love for DX,  
"I'll kill him for starting me off again you know that right?" Paul sobbed laughing and I nodded unable to speak.  
_"I gotta thank Hunter for being my friend, when absolutely no body else in the world wanted to touch me" I heard Paul groan and I laughed lightly, "um… there are a lotta people that didn't like me, many, many years ago… um I was not an easy person to be around & Hunter buddy you never once left my side & um_" he paused for a moment as the crowd cheered.  
"& he called me a softie" Paul groaned, I knew how much that meant to him, Shawn showing his appreciation to him for everything over the years.  
_"you know in this line of work, I mean it's a tough line of work & everybody talks about how hard it is to have real friendships & it is but I tell ya, hunter I thank you so much for the real friendship that I have been able to share with you for the last 16 years_" Paul sobbed once more.  
"I think I see him finally admitting your bromance onscreen: I laughed and he pushed me lightly,  
"Yeah, yeah he didn't want you to know but I think nows the time" he joked back and I smiled listening to the crowd go insane.  
_"& another one & this is really gonna sound strange to you guys but there's a whole lotta people in those big old trucks out back there are these guys out here holding the camera Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler & of course the greatest announcer of all time Jim Ross, but I wanna thank all you guys. You guys, uh you guys always made me look so much better than I ever was"  
_  
There was a mixed emotion of groans and shouts of protest at that, about how Shawn made himself look as good as he did not the cameras.  
_"& I so appreciate that um" he was truly crying now, and I started crying harder I felt so helpless, "& there's a uh there's this crazy redheaded kid in Stanford, Kinetic that I also have to thank um. You know" he shrugged chuckling lightly, "his name is Adam and he's the guy that puts together so much of the videos of me that you've seen of me over the years & I'm telling you he's the most talented boy I've ever met & Adam thank you for making me look like a superstar" _He paused if only for a second.  
_"& then of course there's_-"someone in the crowd screamed one more match which quickly caught fire.  
"_Can I tell you something I um… you know I know, I know how a lot of people feel about career ending matches & I know that there are a lot of people that are going to be skeptical of my decision & I understand that I do wanna tell you, I don't- think about it but I don't wanna go back on my word to you I don't wanna go back on my word to the undertaker &_" he stopped for a moment and I couldn't help but feel the love & pride pour out of me for the man standing out there.  
_"For 20 plus years I have, I have done my best to be an open book in front of y'all I don't hide a lot from you when I come out here because it's just easier for me to be how I am um… & I don't uh… I wanna honor my word to you I wanna honor my word to the undertaker so I appreciate the one more match but I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen_" the crowd started to cheer out of respect.  
When he lowered his head at that point I felt more tears pour out as I felt the pain I knew he'd feel knowing he'd never wrestle again, this wasn't right.  
Once again the crowd started to cheer thank you Shawn which brought a glint in his eye that only the WWE universe seemed to bring out in him.  
_"& there's one more other guy I gotta thank & I gotta thank Bret Hart_" the crowd blew up clearly not sure what to make of this, I turned to my right and seen Bret smile a little,  
_"I cannot tell you how much back in the 90's I drove that poor guy crazy & everything he's ever said about me you know he had every right to say it & I wanna thank him for forgiving me, for understanding & accepting & believing I knew that I made the mistakes I was changed and I would forever honor his friendship if he'd ever take a change & give it back to me & I thank him for giving me that opportunity_" the crowd went insane once more and Bret turned to me gave me a small smile which I returned and a small nod of the head.  
_"& Then there's Vincent Kennedy McMahon" the crowd jumped into a booing frenzy and everyone backstage laughed as did Shawn, "now I honestly don't know if I'll get in trouble for mentioning his name or not but I'm going to anyway it's my farewell speech & I'll say what I wanna say so_" Shawn smiled and the crowd cheered. His smiled warmed my heart slightly & I couldn't help but smile with him, then again I never could stop smiling when he did.  
"Son of a bitch" Vince muttered a few feet from me and I giggled.  
_"But there is absolutely no way I could work for any body else after you have worked under that crazy son of a gun for 20 plus years there's no way I'll do a regular gig ever again"_ I seen Vince smile at the TV and a few people including Paul nod in agreement.  
_"I have to thank him for his patience with me because the only guy I drove more crazy than Bret Hart was Vince McMahon_" the crowd cheered seeming to like that idea. _"You know & I know that he gave me the opportunity here to do what I love to do but I have to tell yah I've got to thank him for not allowing me to make even bigger mistakes than I made. I was on a uh crash course going nowhere & I know sometimes it was ugly but I tell yah if that guy had not kept me on course I would not be here today so Vince thanks for putting up with me man"_  
"Yeah well its Rebecca's turn now ain't it" he shouted back at the TV and I laughed lightly.  
_"& last but not least there is each & every one of you" once again cheers of thank you Shawn broke out and he couldn't help but bring out that smile that I adored, "I have got to travel all over the world, I have got to meet millions of people I have got to listen to each and every one of you for the majority of life I have spent more of my adult life with each and every one of you than I have my own family"  
_  
"And we like it that way stay here!" I shouted and Paul laughed hugging me.  
_"& I tell ya, I don't say that with regrets, I thank y'all so much for giving me the honor & the privilege to come out here & let me show off in front of you every night of my life"_ he started to cry once more and I broke down silently shaking.  
"Damn girl you're worse than he his" Paul laughed lightly to me as I clung to him I glanced up and seen I wasn't the only one crying.  
"Look who's talking Paul" he laughed and shrugged,  
"I'm gonna fucking miss that basterd!" he chuckled, "Only real friend I've got in here"  
"Not the only one" I noted and he shrugged,  
"Fine my best" I sobbed.  
"He shouldn't be doing this" I cried and he shook his head.  
"Its what he wants, besides it will be easier for you-"  
"I didn't ask for it to be easy, I do want him to be happy though"  
"& he will be" hunter smiled at me through tears.  
"He'll call you everyday you know that right?" I laughed and he chuckled.  
"He fucking better" he laughed again & I nodded.  
"You know he will, & he'll complain about how bored he is just like he did when he was off last year after his Mania accident" Paul laughed at the memory nodding.  
Someone shouted we love you Shawn and then the HBK chant started once more which I was surprised to see that most of the roaster joined in with.  
"He better get fucking back here so I can hug him!" I muttered still crying,  
_"& of course my load and savoir Jesus Christ I thank you my king for saving me!"_ he smiled and I rolled my eyes,  
"I knew he's bring Jesus into it" both me & Paul said at the same time and laughed.  
_"& to Rebecca, Cheyenne & Cameron" my head snapped up, "Babies Daddy's coming home_" that got me more than anything else he had said to night & my legs gave in as I dropped to the floor sobbing.  
Paul grabbed me around the waist pulling me back to my feet, "Shh girl come on it'll be okay, come on if I can come to grips with it you can to, more so you, it will be easier on you than any of us" he nodded to all the wrestlers,  
"That's what you think" I joked and he laughed lightly as I continued to sob into his chest.  
"I just KNOW how much this is hurting him and how much he loves to wrestle &-"  
"He wants to go home now" Paul started simply and I just nodded sobbing.  
_"This is how we started & this is how we're gonna end, ladies & Gentlemen the heart break kid Shawn Michaels has left the building"_ he dropped his head and waved to the fans.  
I sobbed harder, how could he leave something that made him so happy?  
He continued to wave to the fans, then ducked under the ropes & mouthed I'll miss you, I wasn't sure if it was to Lawler & Cole or just o the ring in general but it was enough to make me groan & say "Then why on gods green earth are you leaving you GOOF!" I sobbed.  
He started to walk up the ramp slapping some hands of the fans on the way then stood at the top of the ramp just taking in his final moments of his career and I could see the look in his eye saying he shouldn't be out there alone.  
"Go get him" I pushed Paul towards the entrance as I heard Shawn's theme start for the final time,  
"But you're a mess" he protested.  
"GO" I demanded and he nodded grabbed to DX glow sticks then walked out beside him he grabbed him in a hug from behind & I laughed.  
"SOO have a bromance going on that they'll not letting on about" I laughed along with Randy who had now taken Paul place in making sure I stayed standing up & letting me sob into them.  
Shawn kissed his check and they both laughed,  
"You might be right" Randy laughed seeing them hugging into each other.  
The exchanged words, with foreheads touching, hugged once more. Paul pulled the DX glow sticks out of his pocket showed the DX sign then laid them down DX to rest, latterly. Then gave Shawn a one armed hug as Shawn waved to the fans who where going insane for the friends having they're final on screen moment together.  
Then Paul left Shawn to have the last few moments himself & came back to me, standing on the other side of Orton as I cried for the man I loved, leaving behind what he loved.  
Like the true southern gentleman he is, he took his hat off to the world, waved it to them, crying lightly turned and walked back stage. I fell to the ground once more as I seen him do that.  
"He can't leave" I sobbed.  
I heard everyone start clapping and cheering for him, Paul & Randy tried to get me to stand but I couldn't.  
"Baby" I seen his tearstained face show in front of mine, "Why on earth are you crying?" he laughed picking me up, how ironic that when I'm a mess he's the only one who could pick me up.  
"You love this place so much, & your leaving it. Why?" I sobbed.  
"Baby we went through this, for me it feels right. Its time for me to be a daddy-"  
"You're more than a dad to the kids" I cried.  
"& a proper husband" he smiled at me kissing me lightly,  
"Shut up you idiot you all the husband I could ask for" I mumbled I heard a few people aw at this but I didn't care.  
"& I don't want to burn out I want to go out on his high" he smiled at me, "& there's nothing else for me to do between me & Paul we've destroyed the world, I have to leave him something to do" I laughed and Paul cried a little too.  
I kissed him deeply, "& I know I'm pain in your ass a lot & you don't want me home but it had to happen sometime" he laughed and I hit his arm.  
"Shut up I can't wait to have you back home & the kids" I smiled, "They can't wait either"  
"Are the kids still in my dressing room?" I smiled and nodded.  
"Then what are we doing here? We're going to get our children then we're going to come get the guys and say my final goodbyes to them & then my love WE are going home to spend the rest of forever together okay?" I smiled and nodded.  
"That sounds like a great plan Shawn it really does" I kissed him once more then smirked evilly, "One problem though" he raised an eyebrow as we started towards his locker room, "Paul just dropped the bomb about your bromance" I laughed through the final tears, I was complete now I had his hand in mine.  
"DAMNIT PAUL WE KEPT THAT A SECRET FOR SIXTEEN YEARS & NOW YOU DROP IT ON HER? I HAVE TO STAY WITH HER NOW!" he mock shouted at him and Paul laughed,  
"What can I say I thought she should know & its pay back for leaving me" they laughed and i seen they both had a lump in they're troat as they hugged once more.  
"I'm really gonna miss you buddy" Shawn muttered to Paul.  
"Right back at you, you crazy son of a bitch" I let a few tears slip.  
It was so hard to see him do this, "Come on baby girl, lets go get our-"  
"DADDY!" I turned and seen our kids running down the hall towards me, he grabbed them in his arms and spun around crying once more.  
"I have to, you know?" he turned to Paul and Paul nodded crying once more.  
"I understand man, its your wife who doesn't"  
But Paul was wrong, when I seen him with our children, the way he looked at them I knew they deserved him in they're life & I could see what it meant for him to hold them rather than talk to them over the phone it fell into place.  
"I understand" I smiled, and he smiled back kissing me once more.  
"Be sure to have me over for Christmas dinner or something yeah?" Paul asked and Shawn laughed,  
"Every year! & Easter & birthdays & hell anything else you can think of!"  
"Come on baby, lets go live out forever together. As a family" Shawn muttered to me taking my hand once more walking down the hall with our children by our sides & Paul on Shawn's side, as always.  
This felt right, I seen all the roaster clapping for Shawn once more & if Shawn wanted to spend the rest of his days with lil' old me who was I to complain? When I knew the wrest of the wrestling world would be doing enough complaining for me anyway I thought as he kissed me sweetly one more time.


End file.
